


A Dark Destiny

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Argus has a dark destiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Born to be Bad"

Argus Filch was a very powerful wizard, destined to destroy the world.

In fact, a good witch, had cursed him at birth, suppressing his power until the prophesied time.

But oh, when his power was unleashed, there would be hell to pay.

Every student who had dropped a dungbomb in the corridor, left bubble gum under a desk, or kicked Mrs. Norris when he wasn't around, would pay. Oh yes.

Argus cackled to himself as he mopped up the floor after dinner.

Argus Filch was a very powerful wizard, destined to destroy the world. His mummy had told him so.


End file.
